


映an-关于骑士后辈能看到幽灵这件事

by baizhouzhonghe



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhouzhonghe/pseuds/baizhouzhonghe
Summary: “映司前辈背后的那个，别人也是看不到的吗？”
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 1





	映an-关于骑士后辈能看到幽灵这件事

火野映司再次回到日本已经是几年后的事了，他不做假面骑士好多年，战斗还要追溯到那场结局令人啼笑皆非的大混战，在那之后生活又恢复到了往常。说是和过去完全一样或许也不太准确，毕竟，对于在世界到处旅行的人来说，每一天都会发生和前一天不同的相遇，不仅有当地的居民，也有和他一样在全世界旅行的人。鸿上基金会提供的条件足够优渥，虽然火野映司并不在意这些，但总归是避免了偶尔找不到工作连新的内裤都买不到的尴尬条件。  
这次他踏足家乡的土地还是受到鸿上会长的邀请，通话里鸿上会长用他一如既往的浮夸语气邀请他回来见证一些新的研究成果——如果是特意邀请他，那无疑会和核心硬币有些关系。无奈火野映司回到日本的飞机因为机场临时出现的安保问题不得不转到另一个机场降落，虽然谈不上远但也添了不少麻烦。他从机场离开的时候并没有收到鸿上会长那边的联系，他也不打算麻烦别人，打算自己去找返程的交通工具。  
火野映司自认不是喜欢惹麻烦的类型，但成为假面骑士后麻烦似乎就总是喜欢找上他。还没来得及走出很远，就被一场突如其来的骚乱堵住了去路。四散而逃的人群背后站着张牙舞爪的怪人，Greeed已经全部消失，怪人的模样也不是他熟悉的一类。  
常言道作为假面骑士应该对生物的多样性抱有平常心，饶是遇见和Yummy大相径庭的怪人火野映司也只是在最初吃了一惊。以橙色和黑色为主色调的假面骑士听声音还是个年轻人，虽说战斗上看起来还不至于吃力，但还要保护一旁来不及逃离的人群就显得有些左右为难。只是在一旁看着属实不是火野映司的作风，他没有多想便久违的掏出腰带和硬币上去帮忙。年轻的假面骑士先是愣了愣，接着感激地冲他点了点头。  
面前的怪人并不是什么难以应付的对手，能力也中规中矩没有什么麻烦的地方。怪人很快就在两人合力的Rider Kick之下消灭，损失也幸运地缩到了最小。敌人消灭后，年轻的假面骑士和赶来的同伴一起向他道谢，解除变身后火野映司才发现他似乎不过是读高中的年纪。简单自我介绍过后，对方便相当热情地邀请他到大天空寺先休息一下再出发，反而让他有些不好拒绝。  
路上他们简略地做过自我介绍，叫天空寺尊的年轻人经历丰富得让火野映司也不由感叹——毕竟死过一次又重生这件事可不是能随随便便就经历的。但天空寺尊只是抿着嘴露出温和又有点羞涩的笑容，说，我一定会找到办法让自己复活的。  
“毕竟做幽灵还是有很多不方便的地方……比如好吃的东西也吃不到之类的，偶尔也会把别人看不到的东西当成可以看到的，惹了不少麻烦。”他吐吐舌头，看起来有些不好意思，“说起来，我有一件事想问很久了……映司前辈背后的那个，别人也是看不到的吗？那个……像手一样的？”  
天空寺尊说完才意识到自己或许说了什么非同一般的消息，他并不清楚面前的前辈骑士经历了什么，对方的自我介绍也仅仅到了“也是假面骑士，现在正在四处旅行”的地步。即使如此，火野映司突然愣住的反应也足够证明一些事情。天空寺尊不知道自己带来的究竟是好消息还是坏消息，他小心翼翼地出声提醒，面前的人这才回过神来。  
他发愣的动作有点明显，一时间大天空寺的几个人都有些担心地盯着他，尊觉得自己大概是说错了什么话，想道歉的时候却被对方赶忙制止了。就连火野映司本人也很难形容他听到这个消息的心情。他自己也不清楚究竟是直觉还是自我安慰的成分更多，但长久以来他总觉得Ankh应该是在能看到他的某个地方的，不过真的得到证明还是会大吃一惊。Greeed也会拥有灵魂吗？又或者那是Ankh曾经存在的一点痕迹？他一边整理思绪，一边慢慢向面前依旧面带困惑的后辈解释他过去的故事，中间天空寺尊小心翼翼地打断了一次，年轻的骑士满脸纠结地开口，告诉他背后的Ankh正恼羞成怒地试图用各种方式让他停止……  
“呃……Ankh先生的原话是‘造谣’。”尊看起来要被这个词逗笑了。  
火野映司也笑出来，他简单结束了故事，这时候他看起来要比刚刚知道消息的时候平静得多，他想了一会儿，然后开口道：“我只要知道他一直在就好了。虽然也想象过他会不会在看着我们，但果然真的知道的话还是不一样的，这样的话就更要加倍努力才行……直到我们再次见面的那一天。”火野映司的眼中带着一点笑意，说话的过程中他下意识回头向背后看过去，天空寺尊看到他背后的Greeed下意识想躲开他的视线，最后还是无奈地停在了原地。就算这样他也没办法看到Ankh，但他只是回望过去，就像知道某个人一定会在那里，“我一直相信我们一定能再次见面的。虽然听起来可能不太成熟，但我相信只要还有没有完成的约定，我们就一定会在未来的某天重逢，毕竟Ankh可不是什么相当大方的人啊。”  
或许是觉得气氛过于沉重，最后半句他带点玩笑口吻说出来，天空寺尊也一下子笑出了声。他看着背后的Ankh气急败坏地想去敲火野映司的脑袋，无奈却什么都碰不到。红色的Greeed摆了摆手，终于大发慈悲地允许天空寺尊转述了他的想法。  
年轻的骑士听完不自觉微笑起来，他的笑容里带着一种让人联想到希望的东西。  
“Ankh先生说他可不会接受反悔的。”  
他们都露出笑容，接着火野映司的电话响起来，里中小姐在电话里说她马上就到火野映司在的地方，要他给个具体地址。他回答过电话之后连忙转回来感谢大天空寺的几位，离开的时候手机里收到刚刚添加过联系方式的天空寺尊发来的一个笑脸。  
前一天刚刚下过雨，今天却是个异常晴朗的好天气。阳光照在石阶上，空气中有青草和泥土的气味。火野映司想，明天也一定会是个好天气。


End file.
